This is Home
by Yolandaa
Summary: One(Two) - Shot zu der Folge 'Der Angler und der Fisch' (The Crimson Hat - 4x24) "Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie. Sie haben abgenommen und sehen so aus, als ob Sie sich nicht erinnern könnten wann sie das letzte Mal geschlafen hätten."
1. Part I von II

**This is Home**

**Part I von II**

Patrick Jane war niemals jemand gewesen, der auf etwas einschlug wenn er wütend war. Er kochte innerlich und zeigte seine Wut nicht an Handlungen.

Jetzt gerade aber besaß er das große Verlangen seine Faust gegen die Wand zu rammen und all seinem Frust Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Er lies es bleiben. Er würde sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach sich die Hand brechen oder zumindest prellen und er hatte kein Interesse daran Lisbon den Grund zu erklären. Vorausgesetzt sie redete mit ihm. Was sie vermutlich nicht tun würde. Und er würde sich nicht selbst verletzten, wenn es keine Lisbon gab, die sich um ihn sorgte.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Er musste sich dringend rasieren. Ein Haarschnitt wäre vermutlich ebenfalls nicht schlecht. Auch eine Dusche oder gar ein Bad klang verlockend.

Aber das hatte alles Zeit. Es gab wichtigeres. Er musste so viele Dinge tun. So viele Gespräche, die auf ihn warteten. An oberster Priorität war und blieb, dass er Lorelei zum sprechen brachte. Sie war ein Schlüssel zu Red John. Sie wusste wer er war. Noch nie war er ihm so nahe.

Und das war nicht nur ihm klar. Er wusste, es gab beim FBI einen Maulwurf; eine Übergabe Lorelei Martins an diese Behörde musste aus genau diesem Grund um jeden Preis unterbunden werden. Sie würde es dort nicht lange überleben und hier hatte er Zugriff auf sie. Er konnte sie beobachten. Einen Punkt suchen, wo sie am verletzbarsten war. Ein Riss in ihrem sonst so glatten Schutz finden, bei dem er einharken konnte. Er brauchte Antworten.

Er wollte nicht gehen. Wenn er nicht im Verhörraum war, befand er sich in der Dachkammer vom CBI. Es hatte sich nicht verändert. Ein wenig mehr Staub, sonst war alles beim Alten geblieben. Er lachte kurz auf. Wer sollte den auch hierher kommen, wenn nicht er?

Er saß auf dem provisorischen Bett und dachte nach. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, wie er Lorelei zum Sprechen brachte.

Ein leises Klopfen unterbrach seine Überlegungen und er sah auf zu der Schiebetür. Ein bitteres Lächeln zog sich über seinen Mund. Das war neu.

Sie hatte früher nicht geklopft.

»Kommen Sie, Lisbon.«

Er knarrte als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sein Blick fiel auf die Frau, die dort in der Tür stand und sich umsah. Er beobachtete sie genau. Wie sie den Raum musterte um nicht in seine Richtung zu sehen. Kurz ballte er seine Hände, dann klopfte er neben sich auf die Matratze. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn. Sie hatte immer noch nichts gesagt und das beunruhigte ihn.

Schließlich räusperte er sich und sah sie von der Seite an. Sie hielt ihren Blick starr auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet.

»Ich schulde Ihnen meinen Dank. Für die Risiken, die Sie eingegangen sind. Für alles. Danke.« meinte er dann leise. Er meinte es ernst. Ohne ihre Hilfe wäre vieles nicht möglich gewesen.

Ein angedeutetes Nicken zeigte ihm, dass Lisbon ihn verstanden hatte.

Sie blieb stumm. Schweigend saßen die beiden Erwachsenen nebeneinander.

Jane wusste, dass er warten musste. Sie war nicht ohne Grund zu ihm gekommen.

Er betrachtete ihr Profil, ohne das es aufdringlich wurde. Unter ihrem Make Up konnte er deutlich die schwarzen Ringe unter ihren Augen erkennen. Ein leiser Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Seine Taten hatten an jedem Spuren hinterlassen und das er sie an Lisbon sehen konnte traf ihn.

»Wussten Sie es?« Sie gab sich einen Ruck und eröffnete schließlich das Gespräch.

»Wusste ich was?« gab er zurück.

»Das sie zu Red John gehörte meine ich. Wussten Sie davon bevor Sie mit ihr... bevor Sie mit ihr schliefen?«

Er konnte es Lisbon ansehen, dass sie sich überwinden musste um den Satz zu beenden.

»Ja. Ich wusste es. Von Anfang an. Sie lies sich nicht von mir verschrecken und bezahlte meine Kaution, obwohl sie wusste, dass ich einen Mann erschossen und zudem einen Polizisten tätlich angegriffen hatte. Sie gab sich als Retterin aus, aber ich wusste die gesamte Zeit Bescheid.«

Unwillkürlich hielt er die Luft an, er wusste nicht wie sie reagieren würde. Das war selten, aber es geschah hin und wieder. Ihre Reaktion überraschte ihn. Sie ließ die angehaltene Luft los und atmete tief ein, fast so als sei sie erleichtert.

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, bemerkte die unausgesprochene Frage und sagte dann:

»Das ist vermutlich die bestmöglichste Lösung die in dieser Situation kommen konnte.«

Jetzt war Jane neugierig geworden und fixierte ihren Blick mit beiden Augen um ihre Reaktion nicht zu übersehen.

»Nur mal so als Frage, was wäre, wenn ich es nicht gewusst hätte?«

»Dann wäre ich vermutlich durchgedreht.« Als sie seinen Blick erwiderte und sah, dass er ihr nicht vollständig folgen konnte, grinste sie und fügte hinzu:

»Ich meine, so verdreht konnte doch die Welt gar nicht sein. Das wäre einfach zuviel des Guten gewesen, sogar für Sie.«

Jane verstand und ging ihren Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu Ende. Wenn er es nicht gewusst hätte, wäre Lorelei die erste Frau gewesen mit der er ernsthaft intim wurde, seit seine Frau und sein Kind ermordet worden waren. Und dass er dann mit der Geliebten des Serienkillers...

Das wäre einfach zu viel gewesen, da gab er ihr Recht. Jetzt war es zwar zweifellos immer noch keine schöne Sache, aber er konnte zumindest von sich behaupten, dass er die Nacht mit Lorelei ausschließlich zur Jagd von Red John genutzt hatte. Nicht zu seinem Vergnügen, was es nicht gewesen war.

»Da haben Sie wohl Recht.«

Lisbon schien sich nun mehr zu entspannen und doch wirkte sie immer noch verkrampft auf ihn.

»Es tut mir im Übrigen leid, dass ich Sie mit Lorelei ins offene Messer hab laufen lassen. Ich hätte es Ihnen wohl sagen müssen.«

»Das wäre schön gewesen, ja. Überraschungen mag ich nicht, dass wissen Sie hoffentlich noch.«

Er senkte den Kopf. Er hatte sie verletzt und das wusste er. Das wusste er schon die letzten sechs Monate. Das wusste er in der Kirche. Das wusste er hier im CBI.

Was er nicht wusste war, wie er das wieder gut machen sollte. Schweigend musterte er sie und griff sich dann zögerlich eine Hand von ihr. Langsam verschränkte er die Finger und betrachtete sie. Sie waren dünner und zerbrechlicher. Insgesamt wirkte Lisbon auf ihn zerbrechlicher. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass nur ein kleiner Windzug von Nöten war um sie umzupusten, und das war alarmierend. Ihm gefiel die neue Lisbon nicht und doch wusste er dass er vermutlich verantwortlich dafür war.

»Sie sollten wirklich mehr essen, Lisbon. Sonst können Sie irgendwann nicht mehr Verdächtige zu Boden rammen.«

Lisbon brummte, blieb aber sitzen. Sie mochte es neben Jane zu sitzen und sich einzubilden, alles sei wieder so wie früher.

»Ehrlich, und einen erholsamen langen Schlaf brauchen Sie auch, dann geht es Ihnen schon gleich viel besser.«

Mit einem Ruck entzog Lisbon ihm ihre Hand und stand auf; sie mochte es nicht. Jane konnte sie immer noch wie ein Buch lesen, obwohl sie sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten wirklich Mühe gegeben hatte, immer besser im Verstecken ihrer Gefühle zu werden. Als sie die Tür erreichte hielt sie kurz inne.

»Lorelei wird nicht über Nacht aus unserem Gewahrsam genommen werden. Sie wird gut bewacht und fürs Erste nicht an das FBI übergeben. Tun Sie sich selbst den Gefallen und verlassen Sie das CBI-Gebäude. Sie können heute nichts mehr erreichen.«

Jane betrachtete seine Hand. Etwas zog sich in ihm zusammen.

»Später. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit in Ruhe.«

Lisbon sah ihn nicht an. Seine Worte trafen sie, obwohl sie das nicht tun sollten. Leise schob sie die Tür hinter sich zu. Als sie die Treppen hinunter ging schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie hastete auf ihr Büro zu, schloss die Türen und lies sich auf ihren Platz nieder. Sie wusste nicht warum sie weinte. Möglicherweise vor Erleichterung, dass sie alle noch lebten, dass sie einen fetten Fisch gefangen hatten und dass Jane wieder zurück war.

Vielleicht aber auch vor Erschöpfung, denn wann sie das letzte Mal gegessen hatte wusste sie nicht, geschweige den geschlafen.

Ihr Körper schrie nach einer Pause. Aber sie hatte Angst davor plötzlich aufzuwachen und das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war und Jane immer noch fort war. Und sie hatte Angst davor, was am nächsten Morgen passieren würde. Sie hätte sich jedoch eher die Zunge abgebissen als zu zugeben, dass sie Angst hatte.

Energisch wischte sie sich die verräterischen Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte noch einen Haufen Arbeit vor sich.

Mehrere Stunden später war in ihrem Büro immer noch Licht an und Jane, der gerade ihren Worten Folge leisten wollte blieb stehen. Dann eilte er zu ihr hin. Das Großraumbüro war verlassen. Jeder Agent war nach Hause gegangen um zu schlafen und sich auszuruhen. Jeder hatte eine anstrengende Woche hinter sich.

Ohne zu klopfen öffnete er ihre Türe. Erschrocken sah Lisbon auf.

»Verdammt noch mal Jane, wann lernen Sie endlich anzuklopfen, wie es sich für jeden normalen Menschen gehört?«

»Ich bin kein normaler Mensch Lisbon, das sollten sie mittlerweile wissen.«

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er seine brauhaarige Kollegin. Die Augenringe sprangen ihn jetzt fast an, da half auch keine Vertuschung. Auch das Zittern ihrer Hände, was sie versuchte vor ihm zu verstecken bemerkte er.

»Was wollen Sie? Es ist schon nach Mitternacht.«

»Wollen Sie nicht ihren eigenen Rat befolgen Lisbon? Sie brauchen Schlaf.«

Sie schnaubte auf und er verzog seine Stirn in noch tiefere Falten.

»Jane, bitte lassen Sie mich in Frieden. Ich muss noch Arbeit nachholen und möchte das heute noch schaffen.«

»Das ist Unsinn Lisbon und das wissen Sie auch. Ihr Team braucht sie ausgeruht und fit morgen früh. Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns gemeinsam gehen.«

Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und sie wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. So sehr sie auch ihre Arbeit beenden wollte, er hatte in einem Punkt Recht. Sie sollte versuchen am nächsten Tag so ausgeruht wie nur möglich zu sein. Außerdem bezweifelte sie, dass Jane gehen würde, wenn sie es nicht tat. Und sie wollte, dass er ging, dass er sich nicht mehr in dieser Kammer aufhielt.

Lisbon packte ihre Tasche und warf ihre persönlichen Gegenstände hinein, griff nach der Jacke und ging auf Jane zu. Dieser hielt die Tür für sie auf und lies sie austreten, dann folgte er ihr. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander zu den Fahrstühlen und warteten dort. Wieder fühlte sich Lisbon von ihrem Berater beobachtet und wollte nichts anderes als zu ihrem Auto zu kommen und nach Hause zu fahren, wo sie geschützt war vor den Blicken anderer.

Jane kam nicht drum herum sich Sorgen zu machen. Als er gerade eben nur kurz ihren Rücken berührt hatte, nur um sie aus ihrem Büro austreten zu lassen, bemerkte er wie viel Gewicht Lisbon tatsächlich verloren hatte. Das es passiert war, konnte man schon an ihrem Gesicht sehen, doch hatte ihm diese eine kurze Berührung ihm gezeigt, dass es wesentlich schlimmer war als erwartet.

Sie wirkte unruhig auf ihn, was ihn überraschte. Bei den Ereignissen der letzten Woche und der späten Stunde müsste sie eigentlich sterbensmüde sein. So das sie nicht mehr fahren sollte.

»Sie sehen nicht gut aus, Lisbon.«

Ihr Kopf flog zu ihm herum.

»Sie haben auch schon schönere Tage gehabt!« erwiderte sie eingeschnappt.

Jetzt schüttelte er den Kopf.

»So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Was ich Ihnen sagen wollte ist, dass sie sich morgen eventuell den Tag frei nehmen sollten und dann sich ein ordentliches Restaurant suchen sollten, wo sie sich den Magen voll schlagen sollten.«

»Ich glaube, dass könnte ich auch von Ihnen sagen, Jane.«

Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich und Jane folgte Lisbon kopfschüttelnd. Sie ging nicht im Geringsten auf ihn ein.

Als sie draußen auf dem Parkplatz ankamen und sich ihre Wege trennten, hielt er sie an ihrem Arm fest.

»Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie. Sie haben abgenommen und sehen so aus, als ob sie sich nicht erinnern könnten wann Sie das letzte Mal geschlafen hätten.«

Lisbon versuchte sich los zu machen und fauchte.

»Ich kann es aber noch und hören Sie auf mir Vorschriften zu machen. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen und brauche keinen Aufpasser.«

»Das meinte ich ni-«

Lisbon riss sich energisch von ihm los und eilte zu ihrem Auto.

»Ich meine es ernst Jane, lassen Sie mich in Frieden!«

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Herzlich Willkommen zu meinen One-Shot, der zu einem Two Shot geworden ist!_

_Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß am Lesen. Der zweite Teil ist noch im Entstehen, aber ich wollte vorab einmal kurz eure Reaktionen abwarten, ob euch meine Idee so gefällt. Wenn ihr Fehler findet oder Kritik habt, fühlt euch frei mich anzusprechen, ich schreibe wirklich selten und bin ungeübt und daher für alles offen :)_

_Viele Liebe Grüße,_

_Yolanda_


	2. Part II von II

**Part II von II**

Teresa Lisbon konnte nicht schlafen.

Das war an sich nichts neues, doch diese Nacht plagte sie sich nicht mit der Sorge um das Verschwinden von Jane, sondern sie fragte sich wie es nun weiter gehen sollte.

Sie lag in ihrem Bett und starte ihre Zimmerdecke an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie von den vielen Gefühlen die sie spürte fühlen sollte.

_Viel Glück, Teresa_

_Ich liebe Sie_

_Lover_

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Was war nur los mit dem Kerl? Dachte er man könnte so ohne weiteres mit den Gefühlen von anderen Menschen spielen?

_Was habe ich den gesagt? Ich war da sehr aufgewühlt._

Patrick Jane vergaß nichts. Er hätte einfach sagen können, dass er für sie eine Art familiäre Liebe empfand. Das er nichts mehr für sie als eine Schwester empfand, er hätte das klarstellen können, als sie ihn fragte. Doch stattdessen log er und die nächste Bombe, die er hochgehen lies war das Verhältnis mit Lorelei Martins. Lisbon wusste nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Sie schloss die Augen und hielt sie zu. Langsam zählte sie bis 100. Bei 45 schlief sie endlich ein.

Ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass es mittlerweile kurz nach vier war, als sie das nächste Mal aus einem ihrer Träume hochschreckte. Damit hatte sie glorreiche zwei Stunden geschlafen und war hellwach. In ihr nagte noch immer die ausgestandene Angst und Wut. Gepaart mit mangelndem Schlaf konnte das für ihre Mitmenschen im Laufe des Tages unangenehm werden. Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und hielt sich kurz fest, als sich alles um sie drehte. Ihr Körper schrie nach Erholung, nach einer Pause, doch die konnte sie ihm nicht geben. Nicht wenn ihr Geist hellwach war und sie nicht schlafen lies. Lisbon wusste, dass das was sie tat nicht gut war und das sie demnächst ihre Grenzen erreichen würde, aber sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als sich darum zu kümmern, das sie richtig aß und einen Arzt aufsuchte, der ihr Pillen zum Schlafen verschrieb. Außerdem mochte sie diese Typen nicht. Ohne das Licht anzumachen ging sie zu ihrem Badezimmer. Sie musste ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen, sonst würde sie noch explodieren. Und sie wusste auch, wo sie das tun konnte.

Der Schießstand war leer. Aber das war Lisbon klar gewesen. Um fünf Uhr morgens schliefen die normalen Menschen noch, sogar Cops. Sie griff sich ein paar Ohrschützer und stellte sich bereit.

Vor ihr war nichts Weiteres als eine Zielscheibe.

BAM

Erster Schuss. Treffer in den Kopf.

BAM

Zweiter Schuss. Treffer ins Herz.

_Lover_

BAM

_Lover_

BAM

_Viel Glück, Teresa_

BAM

_Ich liebe Sie_

BAM

_Lover_

BAM BAM BAM BAM

Sie traf nicht mehr. Ihre Hände zitterten. Sie platze vor Wut. Vor Zorn. Ihr ganzer Körper erbebte und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Rasend lud sie nach und schoss wieder. Wieder und wieder bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Obwohl sie sich kaum bewegt hatte lief ihr der Schweiß in Strömen vom Hals, der Brust, den Schläfen und am Rücken hinunter. Die letzten Schüsse waren alles Treffer.

_Lover._

Als sie parkte hielt neben ihr ein kleiner, alter blauer Citroen. Wie es Jane geschafft hatte so schnell seinen Wagen zurück zu erhalten, war ihr ein Rätsel.

»Jane, hat Bertram Sie informiert?«

»Lisbon, Sie müssen das FBI aufhalten, ich muss mit Lorelei sprechen. Sie ist unser Schlüssel zu Red John.«

Lisbon funkelte dann ihren Berater an. Als ob sie das nicht wüsste.

»Ich kann nicht viel machen Jane, wir haben gerade erst unsere Suspendierung aufgehoben bekommen. Bertram verhandelt zurzeit mit dem FBI. Er hat sie in der Hand. Schließlich haben sie geschlampt und Wainwright erschossen. Bertram schafft das schon. Bis dahin sollten wir kein Öl ins Feuer gießen und Lorelei Martins nicht besuchen.«

Sie beobachte wie Jane kurz zu Boden schaute, tief Luft holte und schließlich wieder zu ihr sah. Er runzelte die Stirn.

»Sie sehen immer noch müde aus.«

Lisbon verdrehte die Augen und ging zum Eingang, begleitet von Jane.

»Konnte nicht schlafen.« meinte sie nur kurz angebunden.

Damit rauschte sie in das Gebäude und versuchte ihren Berater abzuschütteln. Dieser sah ihr kurz noch mit besorgtem Blick hinterher, ehe er sich aufmachte ihr in einem gemächlicheren Tempo zu folgen. Es war halb acht Uhr morgens und so füllte sich das Büro erst langsam. Im Großraumbüro angekommen notierte er die Dinge, die er am Vorabend nicht gesehen hatte. Seine Ecke war immer noch vorhanden. Sogar die Bücher waren noch dort. Beim genaueren Hinsehen bemerkte er, dass man darauf geachtet hatte Staub zu wischen und somit seine Gegenstände keinen Schaden genommen hatten.

Vorsichtig nahm er Platz auf seiner Couch und legte sich hin. Wie hatte er das nur vermisst. Der Geruch, die Geräusche und die Farben, Van Pelt, die gerade vom Aufzug hochgekommen war und sich nur noch ein bisschen Zucker in ihren Kaffee machte.

Er könnte Lisbon einen machen. Ihrer Laune nach schien sie noch keinen getrunken zu haben und sie war so sehr damit beschäftigt in ihr Büro zu fliehen, dass sie bestimmt keinen Zwischenstop in der Küche eingelegt hatte. Ja, es war eine gute Idee. Er könnte in dem Zusammenhang auch herausfinden, ob sich sein Tee noch in der Küche befand.

Wenig später klopfte es an Lisbons Tür und Jane schob den Kopf in ihr Büro rein. Lisbon versteckte gerade so noch ihr gähnen. Die zwei Stunden Schlaf waren zu wenig, aber sie konnte es nicht ändern.

»Was wollen Sie Jane, ich muss arbeiten.«

Wortlos reichte er ihr einen gut gefüllten Kaffeebecher und einen Teller mit Sandwichs. Überrascht nahm sie ihm das Essen ab. Sie hatte heute noch keinen Kaffee gehabt und dementsprechend freute sie sich über das Getränk, welches sie über die nächsten Stunden hinaus helfen würde, sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Den Teller stellte sie erstmal neben sich. Sie hatte heute Morgen noch nichts gefrühstückt, besaß aber auch noch keinen wirklichen Hunger. Sie bemerkte, wie Jane sich gegenüber von ihr hinsetzte und sie mit nachdenklichem Blick musterte. Sie beschloss es zu ignorieren und weiter zu arbeiten. Sie würde ihn nicht fragen, was er wollte. Verkrampft hielt sie den Blick auf den Bildschirm fest und versuchte den Mann zu ignorieren.

»Seit wann haben Sie Schlafstörungen, Lisbon?«

Unwillkürlich biss sie ihre Zähne aufeinander und tippte weiter. Die Wut, die sich zurückgezogen hatte, während sie auf dem Schießstand war, kochte mit enormer Kraft zurück.

Sie wusste nicht warum sie so empfand.

Eine Hand griff nach ihrer und hielt sie fest. Die Zweite schob ihren Kopf nach oben, sodass sie Patrick Jane in die Augen sah. Er beobachtete sie aufmerksam und zog sich schließlich wieder zurück.

»Sie können es mir ruhig sagen, ich habe ein wenig Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet, aber das wissen Sie ja.«

Plötzlich war das Einzige, was sie noch sah rot.

Bebend schloss sie die Augen.

»Tun Sie nicht so.«

»Bitte?«

»Tun Sie nicht so als ob Sie sich noch für andere Menschen interessieren. Ihr Leben, ihre Interessen drehen sich doch einzig und allein um Red John und nichts anderes! Wann haben Sie sich jemals um etwas oder jemand anderes gesorgt als sich selbst und ihre Rache? Sagen Sie mir, warum zum Teufel ich Ihnen jetzt etwas anvertrauen soll?«

»Ich musste-, ich wollte-«

Jane wollte ihr widersprechen, doch er besaß nicht die Wörter etwas ihr entgegen zusetzten.

»Jane, hier ist ihr Zuhause, nicht irgendwo in Las Vegas, wo sie darauf hoffen, dass Red John ihr kleines Spiel mitspielt. Sondern hier.«

Lisbon fühlte etwas Seltsames. Ein Geräusch entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Ein trockener Schluchzer.

Sie konnte alles, aber nicht hier vor Jane anfangen zu weinen. Das durfte jetzt nicht sein. Sie sprang auf und wollte an ihrem Berater vorbei zur Tür und dann zur Damentoilette.

Doch sie kam nicht so weit.

Janes Arme umschlossen sie jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb der letzten 24 Stunden. Doch dieses Mal wehrte sie sich.

»Jane, lassen Sie das. Lassen Sie mich los!«

Er hielt sie nur noch enger und presste ihre Arme und Hände zwischen ihre Körper, sodass sie sich nicht wirklich befreien konnte. Er hielt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gepresst, sie konnte zwar noch atmen, aber kaum sprechen. Sie wollte sich losmachen und ihn schlagen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Die Enge machte sie verrückt. Wütend wollte sie sich losreißen, aber dieser Mann hatte mehr Kraft, als man sehen konnte.

Lisbon spürte das wieder etwas in ihr hochkam und sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken. Bis sie es nicht mehr konnte. Die wütenden Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken und stattdessen fing sie zu weinen. Und dieses Mal blieb es nicht bei ein paar Tränen, sondern das ganze aufgestaute Gefühlschaos brach aus ihr heraus. Ihre Augen fluteten über. Das dieser Mann es soweit geschafft hatte, war eine Tat für sich. Das letzte Mal als sie so geweint hatte, war als sie ihren Bruder ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte, nachdem er von ihrem Vater zusammen geschlagen worden war. Eine Schwester hatte sie damals fest gehalten.

Die Tiefe aus der jetzt ihre Gefühle heraussprudelten war ein Zeichen dafür, dass nicht nur die letzten Ereignisse daran Schuld trugen, sondern vermutlich die der gesammelten letzten Jahre.

Sie _wusste_ sie drohte in eine Hysterie zu fallen, doch sie sah keine Möglichkeit sie aufzuhalten. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und immer noch fielen Tränen aus einer Quelle, die kein Ende hatte. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an als ob er in jedem Moment abheben oder fallen könnte.

Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf von Jane stammte.

»...-gut, Teresa, tief atmen. Alles wird wieder gut«

Sie schaffte es ihre Arme zu lösen, krallte sie in das Jackett von Jane und hörte auf seine Stimme.

»So ist es gut, Lisbon. Alles wird wieder gut. Hören Sie auf meine Stimme. Konzentrieren sich voll und ganz auf mich und lassen Sie alles Weitere fort gleiten. Sie spüren jede Faser ihres Körpers und er wird immer schwerer und schwerer. Glauben Sie mir, Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, so ist es gut-...«

Seine Stimme wurde immer ferner und das Letzte was Lisbon spürte war wie sie auf etwas Weiches gelegt wurde, ehe sie in eine Finsternis sank.

Jane horchte. Lisbon schlief tief und fest, da war er sich sicher. Wobei er sich auch sicher war, war dass er sie noch nie so zusammenbrechend gesehen hatte. Es war durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass er dafür mitverantwortlich war. Was seine Abwesenheit von sechs Monaten ihr angetan hatte war möglicherweise schwerwiegender als er erwartet hatte.

Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle im Büro und legte einen Finger an die Lippe. Dieser Zusammenbruch roch allerdings eher nach mehr. Vermutlich war es eine Stauung von Angst, Trauer und Zorn der letzten Jahre. Da spielten noch andere Dinge mit hinein, wie zum Beispiel der Tod von Sam Bosco.

Die Schlafprobleme waren jedoch eine Reaktion, die er in ihr hervorgerufen hatte. Sie hatte es schon in der Kirche kurz erwähnt.

Wie sie dort lag wirkte sie ganz friedlich, fast wie ein Kind. Wären da nur nicht die Tränenspuren. Jane fragte sich ob sie es ihm wohl verzeihen würde, dass er sie zum schlafen gebracht hatte. Sie hasste es, aber jetzt gerade war es notwendig gewesen. Außerdem hatte er sie nicht wirklich hypnotisiert, sondern eher ihren Geist dazu ermuntert, dem nach zu geben was ihr Körper am nötigsten hatte. Schlaf.

Fünf Stunden später wachte Lisbon auf und hätte beinahe laut aufgestöhnt. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob ein Pferd gegen getreten wäre. Eine Hand erschien in ihrem Blickfeld und reichte ihr eine Aspirin und ein Glass Wasser. Dankend nahm sie beides, schluckte die Tablette und genoss das Wasser was ihr die Kehle hinunter lief. Errötend nahm sie nun die Präsenz von Jane war und mit einem Mal war ihr wieder bewusst was zuletzt geschehen war. Ja, sie war wütend auf Jane gewesen und auf irgendeineweise verletzt und enttäuscht, aber das rechtfertigte keinesfalls ihre Reaktion.

»Wie spät ist es?«

Entschuldigend sah ihr Berater sie an.

»Es ist fast 13 Uhr. Sie haben lange geschlafen.«

Das war untertrieben. So lange hatte sie das schon seit Wochen nicht mehr. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ihr Kopf protestierte schmerzhaft. Ihre Augen fühlten sich geschwollen an und ihr ganzer Nacken war verspannt. Die Couch war zwar gemütlich, aber zum Schlafen ungeeignet.

»Ich hätte Sie ja zu meiner Couch gebracht, die ist wesentlich bequemer, aber ich dachte Sie wollen nicht, dass jeder Sie schlafen sieht.«

Lisbon warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, fragte aber dann doch.

»Wie viele wissen denn davon?«

Sein Lächeln verunsicherte sie umso mehr. Es wirkte anders. Sanft und vorsichtig zugleich.

»Cho kam vorhin einmal rein und hat sie schlafen gesehen und ist wieder gegangen. Es ist nichts los, keine Neuigkeiten, weder Bertram noch vom FBI.«

»Mehr Menschen wissen also nicht davon?«

»Wovon?«

Auf ihren bösen Blick fügte er schließlich hinzu.

»Kein Mensch weiß von ihrem kleinen Zusammenbruch Bescheid. Denken Sie etwa, ich manövriere Sie in so eine Situation? Abgesehen davon, dass es menschlich ist mal zu weinen und dann zu schlafen.«

Erleichtert atmete Lisbon einmal tief ein und aus.

»Sie sind deswegen noch nicht aus dem Schneider, wegen Hypnose mein ich. Das wissen Sie oder? Aber erst einmal danke. Nicht nur für den Schlaf, sondern auch für... Sie wissen was ich meine.«

Unruhig wich sie seinen blauen Augen aus und kratzte sich am Arm. Sie spürte wie ihre Augen schon wieder feucht wurden. Himmel noch mal. Sie drehte sich um und wollte zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Seine Antwort hielt sie auf.

»Das passiert Lisbon. Aufgestaute Emotionen würde ich sagen. Komm ich lade Sie zum Mittagessen ein. Ich schulde Ihnen sowieso eins.«

Dankbar, dass er nicht weiter darauf einging und ihr halb den Rücken zu drehte, griff sie nach ihrer Jacke und ging auf sein Angebot ein. Sie sollte zusehen, dass sie wieder aß.

»Sie schulden mir zwei. Eins für den simulierten Zusammenbruch und eins für meinen Fake-Tod.«

»Da haben Sie sogar Recht. Na kommen Sie Lisbon, ich möchte herausfinden ob O'Malleys immer noch so einen guten Auflauf hat.«

Er lies sie vortreten und folgte ihr dann. Sie wirkte entspannter und gelöster. Es war noch lange nicht vorbei, aber es war ein Anfang. Er musste unbedingt an Lorelei ran, aber er wusste jetzt, dass er mehr auf Lisbon aufpassen musste. Sobald er die Geliebte Red Johns geknackt hatte, konnte er darauf Rücksicht nehmen.

Jane betrachtete sie nachdenklich und überlegte, wie er es am Besten schaffen konnte Lorelei zu verhören ohne das Lisbon zu sehr dabei verletzt wurde.

Die kleine Tür in seinem Gedächtnispalast, die er immer versuchte geschlossen zu halten hatte sich wieder geöffnet. Sie versprach ein Zuhause. Sie versprach Liebe. Sie hielt viele kleine Erinnerungen fest, an die er nicht zu häufig denken wollte. Das musste alles warten bis er Red John hatte. Doch die Tür war einen Spalt weit geöffnet und er sammelte jedes kleines Ereignis, versteckte es und vergaß keines von ihnen.

_Einen schönen Samstag wünsche ich euch!_

_Bei mir scheint die Sonne :)_

_Vielen Dank für die Rückmeldung die ich von euch erhalten habe, ich hab mich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd gefreut._

_Immer wieder kam ja die Frage, ob ich Lisbon mal explodieren lassen könnte. Ich persönlich habe damals als ich diese Fanfiktion entworfen habe nicht wirklich dran gedacht, dass muss ich ja kurz gestehen. Ich wollte mich hauptsächlich auf Jane konzentrieren, nun ja aber jetzt liegt der 2te Teil ja mehr bei Lisbon und meiner Version ihrer „Explosion" „Gefühlsausbruchs". Ich hatte so ein bisschen Probleme damit ;)_

_Die Fanfiktion liegt jetzt, meiner Meinung nach genau zwischen den beiden Folgen (4x24 und 5x01), dass heißt der Kuss und das alles ist noch nicht passiert. Ich hab mir beide Folgen noch mal angesehen und ich glaube das passt so :)_

_Nun einen herzlichen Dank an alle die sich die Zeit genommen haben mir ein kleines Feedback zu geben; beste Grüße und ein schönes (sonniges) Wochenende noch! _

_Yolanda_

_PS.: Ich bin mega gespannt auf das Finale am Sonntag! Wer noch?_


End file.
